Ueno, Tokio
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Es tradición japonesa celebrar de manera exagerada los buenos negocios, o al menos eso cree Mycroft. En un edificio dedicado solo al karaoke Mycroft conoce a Greg Lestrade, un inspector de policía que tiene un importante ataque de ansiedad.


**Bar Echo, Ueno - Tokio, 22:00**

Mycroft no se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida.

Tan solo tres horas atrás, había tenido una reunión con cuatro miembros de la política exterior japonesa. La charla había sido exclusivamente en inglés y había tratado temas de comercio y la situación de los ingleses en Japón.

Mycroft se había quedado sorprendido de la gran fluidez en el idioma que tenían esos hombres, de su alto nivel de inteligencia y de una educación digna de la familia real. Pero tras la reunión propusieron ir a cenar y a un lugar de copas.

El político, que sabía de esa especie de "tradición" tras acuerdos que salen bien, no quiso hacer el feo y les acompañó.

Jamás había visto a una persona beber tanto y seguir de pie. Él apenas había tocado su comida, el pescado crudo no era su fuerte, y apenas había bebido. Salieron del restaurante dando tumbos mientras que Mycroft los vigilaba desde lejos.

Anduvieron un par de metros y subieron a un karaoke.

Mycroft se esperaba un pequeño bar con luces oscuras y una tele pequeña donde cantar, pero no. Aquello era otro nivel.

El bar de karaoke era enorme, del mismo estilo que un hotel e increíblemente barato. Le dieron una habitación privada y pidieron más copas. El inglés parecía haber quedado olvidado hace ya rato y Mycroft no sabía japonés.

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en un lado del sofá, aferrado a su refresco mientras veía a esos hombres que antes le habían parecido ejemplos a seguir, degradarse hasta puntos insospechados.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, no quería irse hasta pasada la media noche pero ya no sabía dónde mirar. Acabó su refresco, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

— _¡Señor Holmes! ¿Dónde va?_ —le gritaron en japonés.

Mycroft se frotó la barbilla. No tenía ni idea de que le habían dicho pero respondió con el escaso japonés que se había aprendido.

— _Baño._

El japonés quedó conforme y quitó el micrófono a uno de sus compañeros para continuar cantado la entradilla de unos dibujos animados.

Mycroft salió de la sala y se apoyó en la pared. Estaba seguro que si se iba sin despedirse nadie se daría cuenta. La puerta de al lado se abrió y un hombre salió precipitado de allí. Se apoyó en la pared de enfrente e intentó coger aire. Parecía que luchaba por respirar.

Mycroft se acercó a él, se fijó en su rostro y vio que era occidental así que probó con el inglés.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

—Ansiedad —logró decir sin apenas voz.

Mycroft rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsita de plástico donde tenía unos chicles de nicotina que había comprado en una farmacia, la vació en el suelo y se la puso al hombre en la cara, cubriéndole la nariz y la boca.

—Respiraciones cortas —le dijo —. Vamos, inspire y suelte el aire. Tranquilo.

El hombre le miró de reojo pero se dejó hacer y comenzó a respirar como se le pidió. Un rato después, sus respiraciones se volvieron más normales. Se retiró la bolsa con cuidado y se irguió.

—Gracias —le dijo —. Lamento haberle molestado.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Lo importante es que esté bien —le dijo.

—Algo mejor sí, creo que iré al baño y me refrescaré un poco.

—¿Le importa que le acompañe? —preguntó Mycroft.

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza y anduvo por el pasillo con la mano apoyada en la pared. Mycroft recogió la cajetilla de chicles del suelo y lo siguió. Entraron en el baño y se acercó al lavabo.

—Por cierto, me llamo Greg —le dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia él —. Un placer.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—Yo me llamo Mycroft —le dijo —. Igualmente.

Greg le sonrió ligeramente y abrió el grifo para echarse agua fría en la cara y el cuello. Mycroft se metió en uno de los urinarios y cuando salió a lavarse las manos Greg seguía ahí, mirándose al espejo con las manos debajo del grifo.

—¿Seguro que está bien? —preguntó.

Greg pareció reaccionar, apartó las manos del grifo y cogió un poco de papel para secarse.

—Sí —le dijo —. Disculpe es que…

Se calló y se mordió el labio. Mycroft se secó las manos y se balanceó en su sitio.

—¿Puedo invitarle a una copa? He visto que hay una zona de bar al entrar, y así podría contarme que le ocurre.

Greg asintió con rapidez, casi parecía necesitado de hablar con alguien. Se subieron al ascensor y fueron a la planta baja. Se sentaron a la barra y pidieron dos cervezas señalando la carta.

—¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí? —preguntó Greg.

—Negocios de estado —respondió Mycroft.

—¿Eres político o algo así?

Mycroft asintió.

—Inglés. Como tú, ¿no?

Greg sonrió.

—Ese acento se distingue allá donde vayas, ¿eh?

Mycroft también sonrió.

—En eso tienes razón —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza —. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Greg apretó su botellín de cerveza antes de responder.

—Celebro mi despedida de soltero.

—Vaya —dijo Mycroft sorprendido —. Un poco lejos para una despedida de soltero, ¿no?

—Si… —le dijo —. Éramos un grupo de seis amigos, he sido el último en prometerme y como mis amigos saben que me gusta la cultura japonesa, ahorraron y me trajeron aquí.

—Eso sí que son amigos, ¿eh? —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Enhorabuena por la boda.

El moreno bajó la vista a su botellín de cerveza y emitió un profundo respiro.

—No me voy a casar —le dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—Antes de… —empezó Greg —. Pillé a mi prometida con otro en la cama antes de venir. Fui a recoger el pasaporte que se me olvidó y estaba allí… Y no le importó que le descubriera, además… Algo me dice que no fue la primera vez.

—Lo… Lo lamento, de verdad —murmuró.

Greg suspiró de nuevo y se terminó su cerveza.

—Se lo iba a decir cuando llegué al aeropuerto pero estaban todos tan emocionados que no fui capaz… Y están ahí, medio borrachos dedicándome canciones de amor en inglés y japonés y… —cogió una bocanada de aire y apretó los labios.

Mycroft le palmeó la espalda.

—Tus amigos te apoyarán. Cuando se lo digas, ellos te apoyarán. No les molestará esto. Seguro.

—Ojalá tengas razón —le dijo Greg despegando la pegatina del botellín.

Mycroft acabó su cerveza y dejó la tarjeta de crédito en la barra.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me refiero… Si eres político, esto no te pega…

—Créeme me he quedado tan sorprendido como tú. Resulta que esto es muy típico tras un buen cierre de negocio.

—Por lo menos no os habéis ido de putas…

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco pero asintió.

—¿Nos cogemos una habitación y cantamos unas cuantas? —preguntó Greg —. Hay canciones de Queen y The Beatles…

—Pero si cogemos una sala aparte. No pienso volver con los japoneses.

Greg sonrió.

—Me parece aceptable. A mí tampoco me apetece volver con mis amigos —admitió algo avergonzado.

—¿No notarán tu ausencia?

—Con todo el alcohol que se han bebido yo creo que no…

Salieron del bar y fueron al mostrador. Greg sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño diccionario de japonés con frases para los turistas. Logró pedir una sala para toda la noche y dos copas para cada uno.

Subieron hasta la sala asignada, ya tenían sus copas allí. Greg le dio un sorbo a la suya y logró poner la máquina, buscó rápidamente la canción de Bohemian Rhapsody y cogió el micrófono.

—Lo lamento, pero iré primero.

Mycroft se sentó en el sofá.

—Eres libre —le dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la tele.

Quizás fue por el alcohol o lo cómodo que se encontraba con alguien de su país, pero Mycroft acabó cantando algunas canciones de Madona y Cher.

Ya de madrugada, salieron juntos del lugary fueron a pedir un taxi.

—¿Dónde te alojas? —preguntó Greg.

—Hotel Hilton, ¿y tú?

Greg se mordió los labios y rió.

—No sé, un nombre japonés muy largo.

Mycroft también rió.

—Puedes venir conmigo, mi habitación tiene dos camas.

Greg no lo dudo y entró en el taxi con Mycroft. Se pegó a él y rozó con sus dedos la mano de Mycroft. Este, que estaba algo desinhibido ya después de pasar vergüenza en el karaoke, movió la mano contra él, agarrándola y acariciándole el dorso y la muñeca.

Cuando llegaron al hotel de Mycroft, fueron al ascensor. Greg apoyó a Mycoft en una de las paredes, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle. No estaba impaciente, lo hacía con cuidado, como si pudiera desaparecer.

El político respondió a los besos, abrazando a Greg por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él.

Cuando llegaron a la planta, Mycroft se separó y le cogió de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación, entraron y Greg lo empujó a la cama.

—Estás enfadado —le dijo Mycroft.

—Sí, pero no estoy borracho y hago esto porque quiero hacerlo —le dijo —. ¿Tú quieres…?

Mycroft se incorporó un poco, le cogió de la camisa y tiró de ella hacia él. Le besó con más agresividad que antes y lo abrazó para tumbarlo sobre él.

—Por supuesto…

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de la alarma les despertó. Mycroft abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró hacia el aparato para apagarlo. Se volvió en la cama y miró la persona junto a su lado.

Greg tenía los ojos abiertos y al cruzarse las miradas le sonrió.

—¿Por qué madrugas tanto? —preguntó Greg.

—Mi avión sale en un par de horas —respondió —. ¿Tu cuándo te vas?

—Dos días.

Mycroft se acercó a él y le besó.

—Cuando vuelvas a Londres podríamos quedar e ir a tomar café…

Greg sonrió.

—Creí que no me lo ibas a pedir…

Mycroft rio y le besó.

—Voy a darme una ducha…

Greg sonrió y cogió el móvil. Tenía 20 llamadas de sus amigos y una ristra más de mensajes. Respondió al primero pidiendo que le mandaran la dirección y que le tenía que contar algo, luego se vistió con la ropa del día anterior.

Cuando Mycroft se vistió salió con él del hotel y pararon dos taxis. El político sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la tendió.

—Detrás tiene mi número personal. Envíame un mensaje cuando estés en casa.

Greg asintió, cogió la tarjeta y se acercó a él para darle un beso, escandalizando a varias personas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Hasta dentro de dos días —le dijo.

—Hasta entonces, Greg.


End file.
